Fairy Fluff! (First Story)
by Dark Sky Avenger
Summary: Fluff. Nothing much. Rated T just to be safe. Many pairings! Miraxus, Bicksanna, Nalu and more!
1. Introducion

**Hey guys! I'm Dark Sky Avenger! This is my first story, give me some constructive criticism and wish me good luck... If I choose to keep publishing stories.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, the wonderful Fairy Tail belongs to the even more wonderful Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Fluff. Nothing much. Rated T just to be safe.

 **3rd Person POV**

Natsu was currently stuffing is face completely full, along with his favorite exceed, Happy. Of course, Fairy Tail's favorite celestial wizard, Lucy, is accompanying Natsu. Lucy of course, is being super embarrassed by Natsu and is trying to stop him.

"You know, It wouldn't kill you to just TRY to have some manners and eat like a NORMAL person!". Natsu, whose mouth is full (unfortunately for Lucy) answers, "AF DRAPHGONN HAFFS TFHOO EET" which could be translated as "A DRAGON HAS TO EAT!". Lucy answers by saying "YOU CAN EAT NATSU, BUT JUST TRY TO EAT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!". Happy, being happy responds by saying

"LUSHY IS MEAN~"

"I'M ONLY LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU TWO CAN'T LEARN HOW TO EAT!"

Natsu, having finished burps loudly (accompanied by a "gross" from Lucy) says "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW"

"AYE SIR!". Lucy sweat-drops and says, "Will you to just grow up!", "NU-UH YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US LUCY!" "AYE!".

As they have a full blown argument, Mira watches them and fondly says "They're like a cute couple!" Cana, who is of course drunk answers, "I bet -hic- they fight -hic-

just to hide th -hic- their relationship!". Lisanna, frowns slightly at this. Mira, being the crazy demon matchmaker she is, notices and says, "Is my wittle wittle sister

jealous?" (Imagine huge crazy smile on Mira's face) "N-No! I'm totally over Natsu!" Lisanna says with a completely tomato red face. "Looks like my little sister still has

feeeeelings!" Mira says teasingly. "Nii-chan! Stop!" "Lisanna has a crush!". The entire looks over at Lisanna. They turn their heads to her, then to the still-bickering

Natsu and Lucy, then back again. Then of course, Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail, start laughing their heads off. "NATSU AIN'T MAN ENOUGH TO DATE MY LITTLE SISTER"

Elfman yells, being immediately shut down by Evergreen with a long lecture about how Lisanna is a woman. Bickslow eyes Natsu a little too intensely. Fried notices and

says loud enough for everyone to stop and listen "Wow Bickslow! I never knew you could get _that_ jealous of Natsu!". Bickslow yells, red in the lower – part of his face

(because he's wearing his helmet) yells, "I ain't jealous of some fire breathing lizard!" "Not Jealous! Not Jealous!" his babies chant. Lisanna gets (if possible) gets EVEN

redder! You could see the steam coming out of her face! "Guys!" She yells, "Stop teasing me". Of course, her pleas go unheard, so giving up, she plods on home,

shaking her head and mumbling.

 **Did you guys enjoy it? I know it's short, I just hope I'll add on longer chapters later. My first chapter. I just hope you guys like it! Leave reviews, rate it and favorite it. Let's all hope I can make longer, more interesting chapters. See you next chapter!**


	2. Bicksanna Part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with more Fairy Fluff! Will be starting a new story, that has an actual story line! Give me some constructive criticism. Fav, Follow and Review! (Especially the last one!) Enjoy! ~ _Dark Sky Avenger_ **

**Lisanna's POV**

I was fuming while I plodded on toward home. _How could Mirajane betray me like that!_

My burning faced had cooled down a little _. I still couldn't believe Mira would tease me like that!_

 _Well... She is a crazy matchmaker.._ But I don't want to be embarrassed in front of my crush!

And no, my crush isn't Natsu. I like Bickslow because first of all, he isn't Natsu. Second, he just seems

fun and laid back, like me. But ugh! I don't wanna tell him!Even after this little episode.

Just because he looked at Natsu intensely doesn't mean he likes me back _! I mean... If he did... Well,_

 _dream come true!_ As I was super absorbed with my thoughts, I bumped into something hard and cold.

"Oww!" "Watch where you're going kid!" I looked up as the stranger said this. I gasped and stuttered,

"S-Sorry Bick-Bickslow!". I stared, blushing bright red at the Thunder Legion member who was

wearing his usual mask. "So.." "Um..." "Err... H-How about I walk you home kid?","Um... S-Sure".

Bickslow held out his hand. I awkwardly took it. It was surprisingly warm. We awkwardly walked to

my house. Talking was minimum. "So... Um... Remember at the guild?" Bickslow asked _very_ hesitantly

"Um.. Yeah..". I took a deep breath, turned and stopped in front of Bickslow.

"Hey Bickslow?"

"Yeah kid?"

I took a deep breath and said,

"Bickslow, do you really like me?"

"Um... Er.. W-Why ask me that?"

"Bickslow, I know what happened at the guild, so this is my question."

"Do. You. Like. Me."

Bickslow sighed deeply and said,

"Yeah kid. I do.".

I was shocked. I really didn't think he would answer.

"Um... Uhh... BYE!"

With that, I ran faster than Jet chasing after Levy. My face was steam red. I couldn't believe Bickslow

liked me back! Well... Tomorrow's another day. I just hope my emotions can survive until then.

I took a deep breath, changed into my night gown, & fell asleep, exhausted because of what happened.

 **Did you guys enjoy it? My second chapter, Bicksanna Part 2! I just hope you guys review! Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of got lazy yesterday... I'll try to update daily!**

 _ **Follow.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Favorite.**_

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
